luccifandomcom-20200214-history
Lucci Wiki
Welcome to the Holy Lucy Trinity. 七 Queencci Cutecci Hotcci Lucci 七 : "The World Is Mine" - Goddess Lucci The Goddess Lucci is the main protagonist of this world we are in, currently the top player in Dragon Nest Mobile, with the ability to win at anything she chooses to, she was part of the prophecy Jiren discovered months ago, "Queen of All" Which allows her to dominate anything. Lucci is God as she is able to play any class to it's maximum potential almost automatically... she's skilled enough to have already soloed Forest Dragon Nest despite it not being out. She doesn't need BP either... BP is just a number... Says Lucci as she soloes every lair in the game with a level 1 character. Her name may be long, and by her grace she will allow you to simply call her "Queen" but to fully understand her greatness you need to know what her entire name means. 七 - This number means 7 in Chinese, how is that relevant you ask? Well it tells you she's the true seventh wonder of the world * Queencci - The name of her Religion, It presents her as the queen of absolutely everything and creator of the world. * Cutecci - Queen is cutest thing to ever exist * Hotcci - You see, da queen iz hot If you get close to her she is hot enough to reduce all things created to ash, she is the sole reason for global warming and the reason the sun is still burning after millions of years, as is expected from a hot potato, how is she this hot you ask? Well she's an OP Ripper as well as super cute thus Hotcci was formed. * Lucci - Queens name Even an attosecond of her true power will be enough to erase all of existence, non existence, all dimentions, all universes, except for herself she is immune to the "no u" and reverse cards... cannot be harmed by the infinity gauntlet... cannot be cloned, copied, transformed into, or replicated in any way shape or form. Our Queen can hold out as long as she wants just by not paying attention to anything. No matter how devastating, overpowered or hax the guy attacking her is, she can simply think about cats and disregard everything else. Introduction Known Alias: 'NA 4 Lucci / '七七 / Queencci / Goddess / Ruler of All /Yuumi / Janna / Jiren's Queen Tier:| Infinity Massively Beyond Truly Infinitely Memetic | Infinitely Beyond the Concept of Tiers | ''Queencci Tier: Unquantifiably Memetic Beyond All Reason | The usage of tiers is unreasonable at this current timeframe, Our Queen has ascended and transcended past the need for tiers and is ultimately tierless and has a tier at the same time encompassing all tiers all at once even the ones that are said to be above her.'' Name: Lucci Origin: '''Unknown '''Gender: God Is a Girl Age: '''As an immortal, her age doesn't matter due to her infinite lifespan. '''Classification: Goddess of all, Queen of All Powers and Abilities: ''' Total Cosmic Awareness, Omnipotence Negation, Durability Negation, Omniscience Negation | All powers | Total resistance against time manipulation and time based attacks | '''Attack Potency: '''Queencci Tier | The usage of such concepts is unreasonable and virtually pointless.| Ignores durability '''Speed: Impossible to calculate as if so desired she can beat teleportation with sheer speed... Lifting Strength: Irrelevant, Striking Strength: "An Unstoppable Force" Omni-instantaneous Durability: "An Impenetrable Object" / Why would you even try to fight the queen... are you retarded?? are you suicidal??? IS YOUR BRAIN DAMAGED? ARE YOU NA 3 KAWAII?? Stamina: Presumed beyond infinity, she has never had to go all out as a result of this there is no way to measure her limit. Range: To infinity.... AND BEYOND Intelligence: calling her omniscient is like calling the earth a pebble. | Can create paradoxes merely by thinking as reality can't keep up Weaknesses: Literally Nothing. Feats: Our Queen doesn't need feats, she does whatever she wants... she doesn't need to fight either before the idea of a match has time to have taken place in your mind you have already lost, that's just how it is. ''' '''Notable Attacks / Techniques: All of them Notable Victories: Everyone and Everything Notable Victories: She has never lost Frequently Asked Questions # The Queen made a typo is she really perfect? #* Yes my child, she is prone to make typo's when she is laughing but that's part of her charm. # Queen died in a RDN party this is fake. #* It's not fake, if she ever dies it's because if she didn't die then a series of unfortunate events would lead to the worlds destruction # Why doesn't everyone know about the queen if she's so amazing #* Queen doesn't like showing off, and knows the nations would try to befriend her for her divine protection, due to this she prefers to keep a low profile and has allowed select followers to spread her glory. # Is She omniscient? #* Yes, the queen has no limits... she knows every single possible outcome of everything to ever happen, that is just part of her all powerfulness # Is this the one true religion? #* Yes, please convert to a follower of Queencci before she strangles you. # Cant I talk to the Queen and see her? #* One of her favorite ways to talk to her many followers is through discord, Yuumi #9802, Only true followers of her are allowed to see her face, as without enough faith others will be killed on the spot because her unrivaled holiness is too much for their sinful bodies to take # The Queen said some random letters that I'm unable to understand #* This is simply to be expected, the queen's vast knowledge transcends beyond our mortal comprehension and what you interpret as "random letters" or a "typo" was actually intentional and we are just unable to understand her greatness. # Why does the queen pretend she isn't amazing? #* In order to see your faith, she may test you to see if you are truly one of her believers... this also helps her stay on the down low preventing her glorious name to be spread to the corners of the galaxy. # Is The Queen really the strongest being in existence? #* The only thing that can rival her in power is her twin self, who would win you ask? Well let me answer that with a question, what would win an unstoppable force vs an An Impenetrable Object. # Can I marry the queen? #* if you want to be added to my hit list and potentially get a nuclear warhead sent to your location... who am I kidding it's not "potentially" it will happen. # Why does the queen say negative things about herself? * You see, one of her charms is her humility where she doesn't care about her appearance, she often says the direct opposite of what is truly the case as an act of grace from god, if she openly confessed her perfection then many who are imperfect would feel sad or too scared to approach her. It also acts as a filter to see your faith and discover if you are truly worthy of knowing a being as OP as her. ( as stated before.) For some examples see below (DONT BE TRICKED) * Queen says she is fat even though she is perfect * Queen says she sucks even though she is OP * Queen says she is short, but she is the perfect size for you to give her head pats Category:Browse